herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Pierre Polnareff
Jean Pierre Polnareff (ジャン＝ピエール・ポルナレフ Jan Piēru Porunarefu) is a core ally in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He also occupies a key role in Part V: Vento Aureo. Polnareff goes with Jotaro and Joseph to avenge his sister, who was murdered by a man with two right hands. In Part V, he helps the allies in their quest to defeat the Boss. Style Polnareff is a man of above-average height and athletic or muscular build. With a receded hairline, he wears silvery hair that rises directly above his head, straight, to a height about half that of his head. He also wears earrings in the shape of jaggedly halved (broken) hearts. Powers Silver Chariot presents itself as a warrior in a silver armor, like a true knight. Polnareff's knighthood shows itself by the way he treats his friends: honor and loyalty. His Stand represents the Tarot Card "The Chariot", which symbolizes invasion and victory, and is entirelly based in close-combat terms. When Polnareff first appears he invades the Joestar group's space, challenging them in the middle of their conversation. Even though Polnareff is usually careless, he was shown capable of obtaining victory on his own, proving his worth by defeating his enemies alone in multiple occasions. The Chariot also can be interpreted as resolving a conflict within yourself and finding the necessary balance to accomplish your ambitions, represented by Polnareff's lack of balance with his emotions while trying to avenge his sister. Biography History Polnareff was born with his Stand, though does not realize it until some time later. His mother died when he was still young, leaving him a very lonely kid. This aggravated when, three years before events of Part 3, his sister was ambushed, raped, and murdered by J. Geil, sparking Polnareff's desire for revenge. Subsequently, Polnareff trains constantly with his Stand to avenge his sister and kill J. Gail. His Stand powers attracted Dio, who lured him with Jonathan's Stand and brainwashed him afterward. Part III: Stardust Crusaders Under Dio's influence, Polnareff attacked the Joestar party in Hong Kong. He was confronted by Avdol and defeated after some difficulty. While Polnareff conceded his defeat, Jotaro sensed Dio's cells in the man's forehead and removed the implant. Afterwards, Polnareff joined the Joestar group in their quest to destroy Dio, with his ultimate goal being to find his sister's murderer. During the journey Polnareff careless, falling victim to his enemies multiple times. In one of these moments he was attacked by Devo, but managed to take care of the enemy. He got his shot at J. Gail, his sister's murderer, and successfully avenged her death. Unfortunately, during the battle with J. Gail and his partner Hol Horse, Avdol was seemingly killed, saving Polnareff's life. Avdol's death weighed very heavily on him. At one point, Polnareff became attracted to Nena, believing her to be a woman tricked by Hol Horse, until Joseph managed to defeat her Stand. Polnareff almost crashes his car when decieved by ZZ. He becomes friends with Enya Geil, unaware that she was pretending to be friendly to avenge her son J. Geil, until she attacked him with Justice. Polnareff was of great help against Steely Dan, helping Kakyoin into freeing Joseph of The Lovers control. Polnareff was later almost killed by Mannish Boy's Death 13, but was saved by Kakyoin at the last moment. He also was tricked by Cameo's Stand Judgment into wishing for his sister Sherry and Avdol back to life. These clones attacked Polnareff as clay golems, but the real Avdol reappeared and saved him, having survived Hol Horse's attack after all. After the defeat of Midler, he, as a womanizer, decides to take a look at her, but laments after noticing that her teeth were knocked out After Jotaro defeats Dio, Polnareff says farewell to the Joestar family. Part V: Vento Aureo Polnareff reappears 13 years after the event of Stardust Crusaders. He makes his entrance in the later portion of the arc. After DIO is perished, Jotaro Kujo informs Polnareff of the arrow that creates Stands and the two sets out to find remaining Stand Arrows. Tracing Stand Arrows left by DIO in Europe, Polnareff stumbles upon and investigates an extremely powerful crime syndicate Passione. Unfortunately Passione utilizes every control it holds on the city to isolate Polnareff. Cornered and alone, Polnareff wages battles alone against the Syndicate. Eventually he fights Diavolo, the main antagonist of Part V, however loses his both legs and his eyes. Barely escaping from Diavolo and badly incapacitated, Polnareff went into hiding with Stand Arrow he claimed for 15 years, waiting for those who can stand up to Diavolo. While in hiding Polnareff discovered the potential of Requiem (a Stand evolved after being shot by the Stand Arrow). But in Polnareff's weakened state it was impossible to be utilized in combats, so Polnareff had been searching someone who are capable of controlling Requiem ability. Through the internet, he managed to fond such people: Bruno Bucciarati and his group. A meeting is arranged in a Colosseum for transference of the Arrow. However, Diavolo gets to Polnareff before Bruno did, and in the ensuing battle Polnareff was mortally wounded. As a last resort Polnareff shoots the Stand Arrow into Silver Chariot, only to be expired. Polnareff's final moments were thoughts of times he spent with Joestar Group during Stardust Crusaders event. Even though his body perished, his soul did not: Polnareff's soul is transferred inside a turtle named Coco Zambo thanks to his Silver Chariot Requiem's ability to swap souls into others' bodies. There Polnareff's soul makes his residence within Coco Jambo's Stand called Mr. President. Giorno Giovanna would later avenge Polnareff by inheriting the Requiem power and evolve his Stand into Gold Experience Requiem, and use it to bestow Diavolo a fate so much worse than death. Personality Jean Pierre Polnareff is a boastful but honorable and well-meaning Frenchman. Polnareff's most defining trait is his honor. His first appearance has him handicap himself on purpose by explaining his ability and fight his opponent Avdol in a terrain more suitable to the latter. Polnareff's honor is such that even under the control of DIO, he refuses to do something as dishonorable as attacking someone from the backname. Adopting a chivalrous mindset, Polnareff is reluctant to flee from a fight or use dishonorable tactics, although he can be persuaded if the opponent is one he deeply hates like Vanilla Ice or DIO. He is in fact somewhat happy to see Chaka challenge him directly. Polnareff is also very eager to avenge his fallen loved ones, for instance traveling the world to search for the one to have killed his sister Sherry. Polnareff is well-meaning and will also sacrifice a potential romance so his enemies won't harm an innocent woman, the most notable case with Malèna, whose kindness towards him when Alessi's Stand caused him to shrink into a child moved him. Likewise, Polnareff comes off as arrogant, confrontational and can be rather impulsive. He is very proud of his Silver Chariot, with good reason as he trained hard with it, but his overconfidence unfortunately means that he is poorly suited to fight the cowardly Stand users on his path, as he doesn't expect their moves and leads him into a number of disadvantageous positions, notably against Hol Horse's Emperor or Anubis. Polnareff has trouble seeing his own faults and thinks of himself as better as he really is, having for instance once noted the carelessness of throwing a lit cigarette butt on the ground, a cigarette he threw, and which caused a fire. During his journey, it isn't unusual for Polnareff to argue with his companions or run afoul of various people he meets. He also initially held a poor view of Avdol, as he fled DIO instead of fighting, and had an argument which severed his relationship with him. Likewise Polnareff attacked Iggy upon their first meeting, their two personality clashing violently. Polnareff is also the least serious member of the group. He is maybe the one who bonds the most with his companions, casually joking with Kakyoin, Joseph, and even Jotaro. Being very extroverted, he has no problem expressing joy or sorrow, thus is the most compassionate of the group, being the one who mourns his comrades openly. This trait pushed the other members of the third Joestar Group not to reveal Avdol's recovery to him as they feared he would spill the secret. Polnareff is somewhat easily distracted and repeatedly finds a way to lighten the mood, cracking a joke in sign language with Kakyoin while the submarine they were in was being sunk, being willing to taste a homemade baby food from Joseph and somehow coming to believe in Judgement's power as a genie, asking for becoming a comic book artist greater than Disney. In fact Polnareff references pop culture icons frequently, such as Tom & Jerry, or The Exorcist. He can be unintelligent but in battle has shown surprising intellect, strategy and instinct. Polnareff fancies himself a ladies' man. This is in part due to having mild narcissism, often considering himself a handsome man and takes special pride in his hair. A woman's good looks are always enough to distract him from even the most serious subjects, leading to Joseph commenting that Polnareff thinks with his crotch. Indeed, even his infant self was already delighted to bathe with a beautiful woman. Usually a very perceptive fighter, being able to sniff out Devo, Chaka, and Alessi, he seems to be unable to think that a woman would ever be evil, never suspecting Nena or Enya when he met them. Polnareff is very friendly with the women, giving love advice to Nena and trying to bond with Enya (though it unintentionally enraged her). As a "sophisticated" man, Polnareff cannot stand filthy places, especially filthy toilets or those that do not fit his standards. Interestingly, Polnareff's best friends during the course of the series are Avdol and Iggy, neither of whom he could stand when they first met. In fact, no character mourns the deaths of his companions like Polnareff does, and no other character is as dedicated to avenging them. In Vento Aureo, Polnareff has considerably matured and has become a serious and focused individual. His experience allows him to offer very needed counsel in Giorno and the others' fight against Diavolo. Cast Navigation Category:Male Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Brutes Category:Rogues Category:Successful Category:Comic Relief Category:Vengeful Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Scapegoat Category:On & Off Category:Deceased Category:Internet Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Casanova Category:Lethal Category:Knights Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Poor Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Provoker Category:Saved Soul Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Martyr Category:Stalkers Category:Sophisticated Category:False Antagonist Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Strong-Willed Category:Famous Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Vigilante Category:Selfless Category:Self-Aware